Gundam Wing Sings Veggie Tales
by The Rain Child
Summary: Chapter 5 up. Title is self-explanatory. if i don't get reviews, i don't update!
1. Chapter 1 Where's my hairgel

Disclaimer: obviously I don't own gundam wing or veggie tales, so if you think so, then off to the asylum for you!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!!!

A/N: hey everybody!!!! I return w/the weirdest ficcy eva!!! Veggie tales gone gundam!!!! Oh, I am truly evil!!!!! No pairings, just plain humor!!!!  This will be a series of veggie tales songs for each pilot, and this one stars UNIBANG!!!! (Sung to oh where is my hairbrush).  *hee-chan enters.*

Hee-chan:  *in announcer voice* okay, welcome to _Where is My Hair gel? _, sung by Unibang, as my friend Duo says…

Duo: true true!!! Hey poetry_freak!!!

Author: yay!!! My boyfriend!!! *Hugs Duo*(in another fic to be published later, my character is duo's girlfriend, it'd be Hee-chan, but I'm his half-sister, so there!!!!)

Hee-chan: on with the story!!!! 

_Trowa, known as Unibang in this fic, enters the scene exiting the shower.  _(A/n: trowa fans drool!!! Hehehehe, I'm not one though, so u guys can have him) _He frantically searches the bathroom for his hairgel, but to no avail…_

Unibang:_  Oh where, is my hair gel? Oh where, is my hair gel? Oh where, oh where, oh where, oh where, ohhhhh whereeeereeee…is my hair-gel!?_

_As Trowa wonders this, Fe-fe (pronounced fa-fa, and is Wufei, obviously) enters the scene.  Shocked, slightly embarrassed, and controlling a nosebleed (a/n: hehehehehehe, wu-man you naughty hentai!!!)  he says:_

Fe-fe:_  I think I saw some hair gel back there!!!!! _

Trowa:_  Back there, is my hair gel, back there, is my hair gel!!! Back there, back there, oh where back there, back there-is my hair gel!!!_

_At this point Ketra (Quetre) enters the scene.  Shocked, slightly embarrassed, hiding a nosebleed, (naughty ketra!!!) at seeing Unibang in a towel, he asks:_

Ketra:_  Why do you need hair gel when your hair is a wig!!!!  (a/n: bum bum bum!!! I knew it! Haha, unibang's bald!!!!)_

_At this, Unibang looks up.  He'd been discovered! Ketra had knocked his wig off!  (ketra leaves, and wu-man's left too.)_

Unibang:  _No hair, for my hair gel, no hair, my poor hair gel! No hair, no hair, no where back there, no haaaiiirrr for my hair gel!!!???_

_Now…Duo gets to enter!!!! He enters the scene, shocked and slightly embarrassed seeing trowa, well…(a/n: no duo!!! Don't get a nosebleed!!!) and doesn't have a nosebleed problem. (a/n: good boyfriend!!!) Duo looks at his feet and admits:_

Duo: _ Umm…well…Unibang…that hair gel of yours…well…you don't use it…you don't need it…well…I'm sorry, I didn't know…but I gave it to Hee-chan, 'cause he needs it…_

_Unibang is taken aback.  He sings:_

Unibang:_  Not fair, my poor hair gel, not fair, my little hair gel, not fair, not fair, not faaaiiirrr, my poor hair gel!!!_

_Next, Heero enters. (A/N: *gasp* I used his real name!!!) he murmers:_

Hee-chan:  _Thanks for the hair gel!  (he leaves)_

_Feeling attachment for his hair gel, but happy nonetheless, Unibang calls out:_

Unibang:  _Take care, of my hair gel, take care, of my hair gel! Take care, take care, nice hair, take care, take caaarrreee, of my hair gel!!!!_

_THE END!!! _

A/N:  hmm…how is it? Review and tell me what you think! Whether or not you like it, the next chapter will come out!  *Hee-chan enters the room*

Hee-chan:  Tune in next time to hear Duo sing…I Love My Braid!!!!  

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 I love my braid

A/N: I'm baaaaaccccckkkkk!!!!!!!!!  I haven't got too many reviews, but on with the story!  Today's narrator is…Trowa!!!  (After all, he has done his song, Heero will be the psychiatrist)  Trowa, will you do the honors?

Trowa:  Aimeemegami, (poetry_freak's nickname) and Shimigami (her assistant in these songs) do not own Gundam Wing.  If they did, their charactors, Clea and Raven, (to be introduced in another fic) would be main characters.  Do not sue, for they are poor! 

Aimeemegame and Shimigami:  Are not!!!  Oops!!!  *They run away from money-hungry guys*

Unibang (Trowa):  ON WITH THE STORY!

_I Love My Braid_~ Sung by Duo Maxwell…('nuff said!)

_Unibang: We join Duo getting therepy from Heero, when Duo makes a confession_.

Duo:  If my braid ever left my head, packed a bag, and headed south, that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad.

Hee-chan:  That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad?

Duo: That'd be too bad.

*pause*

Duo: If my Braid ever said "Adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross, I might get mad."

Heero: Fascinating!  Continue…

Duo:  If my briad said "Tootooloo!  Left a mess and took my head.  That'd be too  bad, I'd call Father Maxwell."

Hee-chan:  So what you're saying is…  
  


Duo:  I love my braid!!!!!!  (sings incoherently)

Therepy continues as he talks about his childhood and identifies all the blobs as braids… 

Tune in next time to hear duo ask, "have I ever told you how I feel about my lips…"

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 The long awaited: WATER BUFFA...

**_Buffalo Song-Gundam Wing Style!_**

****

Well, as promised, I am doing Hee-chan!  Scary, huh?  Let's have Issac narrate!  (think golden sun)  oh yes, and Alex, if ur reading this, can I borrow ur signs?  Okay, I will.

Issac holds up sign:  WORLD DOMINATION SHALL BE MINE!!! *in small print* to aimeemegami's dismay(big word!), she don't own me or Gundam wing.  Or these signs, they're Elena and Akiko (under pen name Alex)'s idea.

Aimee: that's nice Issac…

Issac *holds up new sign*  also, aimeemegami will be my advisor when I take over the world!!!! *says*  (wow, he talked!!!)  on with the story!

Hee-chan stands on a sloppily constructed set, wondering what to do… 

Hee-chan:  what do I do?

Aimeemegami: *whispers*  sing the buffalo song, only with wing zero instead of buffalos!!!

*hee-chan nods, and begins:* (a/n: hee-chan singing? I think the world is ending!!!)

Everybody's got a wing zero!  Yours is big but mine is small!  Oh, where'd we get them I don't know but everybody's got a wing zeroooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….

Took my wing zero to the hanger, got his head stuck in the entrance, spilt those parts all over the floor, oh everybody's got a-

*fe-fe enters*  (a/n: for those who don't know, that's wu-man)

Fe-fe (in English accent):  Stop, stop, stop, what do you think you're doing!?  How can you say everybody's got a wing zero, when everyone does _not_ have wing zero.  We're going to get nasty letters, saying, where's _my_ wing zero, why don't _I_ have a wing zero?  And are you prepared to deal with that, _I don't think so!  _So stop being so silly!!!

Issac: this has been silly songs with the Gundam pilots, tune in next time to hear hee-chan sing: 

Hee-chan:  everybody's got a water buffalo, yours is pink but mine is blue.  Her's was small but-

Fefe:  AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aimeemegami:  *bows*  thank you thank you!!!!!!  This is my finest moment!!!  Flame me if you dare!!!!  Obviously this is OOC, hello, it's silly songs!  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 The much requested Cebu song!

The Cebu Song

Authoress:  The much requested Cebu song!  We're almost done with this fanfic, but we might do a sequel for, hmm, 10 reviews!  Let's have Fred Weasley do the disclaimer!

Fred:  Aimeemegami and Shimigami don't own Gundam Wing or Veggie Tales, as fun as that would be!  I shall help them take over these two shows!  *laughs like fred laughs*

Aimeemegami:  Okie-dokey!  Let's start!  Quatre, get over here!

*Quatre comes over with blanket and slide-show, along with Hee-chan, duo, and unibang to be audience*

Quatre:  This is a favorite of silly songs!  *clears throat*  This is a story about a boy and his cebus.  A boy and his three cebus.  A boy and a sad cebu, a sick cebu, and a mute cebu.

*fe-fe runs in*

Fe-fe:  You call this a multimedia event!  

Quatre:  Yep!  Just listen!

Fe-fe: I'm going to speak to bob about this!

*gasps from the audience as slide-show shows an "interesting" picture*

(fe-fe has left already)

Quatre: how'd that get in there?  (a/n: authoress snickers)

*Quatre begins again*

Quatre:  Boy is riding in canoe, into town in his canoe, sick cebu is sneezing, and wheezing, a-choo moo moo, achoo moo, moo cebu!

Audience: a-choo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo cebu!

Quatre:  Hippo chewing on bamboo, can't see boy and three cebu, sad cebu is crying, and crying, boo-hoo moomoo, boohoomoomoo, boohoomoomoo cebu!

Audience:  *repeats last bit*

Quatre:  Mute cebu sees hippo chewing on bamboo, tries to tell the other two, mute cebu is grunting, and waving, rrhhmm,rrhhmm, rrhhmm, cebu!

Audience: *repeats last line*

*slide-show breaks, fe-fe runs in!*

fe-fe: what happens? You can't leave a song hanging like this!  Will the mute cebu be able to communicate the upcoming danger to them in time?  Is the canoe aluminum or wood?  *sigh*

announcer:  Tune in next time to hear audience sing:

audience:  (I forget help me!!!!!!!)

a/n: well, that's all for this song!  Two more songs and I'm done!  I'll update again in a few days! *dissapears*


	5. Chapter 5 The Cheeseburger Song

THE CHEESEBURGER SONG  ~Fe-fe style!

Authoress:  This was asked for as well, and I decided it would be fun to borrow Fu-fu the plushie bat for this one! ^_^ Chaos, right?  Hmm, how 'bout Leena from Zoids?  *Leena enters, dragging Bit along to beat up, because he stole her cookies again*

Leena:  Hey!  I hope you don't mind I brought Bit; he stole my cookies.  'Wanna help me beat him up?  

Authoress: Of course!  Just do the disclaimer first!

Leena:  Okay, Aimeemegami doesn't own Zoids, Gundam Wing, or Veggie Tales, and she doesn't even own fu-fu, some website owns him, but since Issac is going for world domination, if he succeeds she will…

Authoress:  now that we're done, *grins evily*….

Leena: *evil smile*

*Both begin beating up Bit*

~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene opens at a parking lot of Plushie Town.  Fe-fe begins his song…

Fe-fe:  He said to her I'd like a fu-fu bat, and I might like another as well.  She said to him I can't give you either, and he said isn't this Plushie Town?

            She said yes it is, but we're closed now, but we open tomorrow at ten.

He said I am extremely horny (a/n: inside joke), but I guess I can wait until then…

[chorus]  'Cause you're his plushie bat, his silly plushie bat.  He'll wait for you, yeah, he'll wait for you, oh, 'cause you're his plushie bat, his special plushie bat, oh he will wait for you…

He sat in the lot until sunrise, he may have dozed off once or twice.  When he spotted a billboard for Target (a/n: don't own that either, awesome store though)'s, plushies cats for half price.  Fu-fu please do not get angry!  He'll go and be back here by ten…

[chorus plays]

'Cause you're his plushie bat………………..

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's a wrap!  I have one last song in mind, but I need to know who you want:  Wufei, Quatre, or Trowa?  Five reviews before I update!  Ten for a sequel!

~aimeemegami


End file.
